


【口条/启一】驱魔者（NC-17）

by S_Akai



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Akai/pseuds/S_Akai
Summary: 他被赤身裸体地架在浓密的树木间，更多的藤蔓从四处游了出来，它们分泌着粘稠的液体，缓慢地爬上他的身体，粗糙黏腻的触感加上诡异的扭曲让李一一毛骨悚然。





	【口条/启一】驱魔者（NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> warning：双性/触手/双龙/失禁/强制高潮

1.

“这是一个古老的故事。它发生的时候，我的太祖母还是个扎着根羊角辫儿的小女孩。”暖融融的房间里一片寂静，只能听见壁炉里炉火燃烧时发出噼里啪啦的声音。满头银发的老人为自己倒了一杯热气袅袅的浓茶，又将一碟刚出炉的黄油饼干推到了孩子们的面前，让他们不必拘束。  
“那个时候，我的太祖母和她的家人住在一个小镇上，那儿是个富足的地方。你能看到阳光照耀在彩色花窗上反射出绚丽的光，鸽子们在中心广场上啄食着好心人撒下的玉米粒，绿萝和五彩的花卉装点着每条街道。”  
“那是个多美丽的地方啊，人们很少争吵，每个人的脸上都洋溢着幸福满足的微笑，孩子们像精灵般从小镇的一头飞到另一头，留下经久不息的欢歌笑语。”  
说到这里，孩子们开始窃窃私语，老人端起茶杯抿了一口，舔舔嘴唇。  
“不不不，你们别急，请听我慢慢说下去。”  
镇子的东部坐落着一片森林，毗邻那瓦尔湖，再往外走就是另一片城镇。在外务工的男人们通常在休假日搭上小船渡过湖泊，再穿过森林，便能到达温馨的家中卸下数日的疲惫。  
然而好景不长。  
先是那位昆汀夫人，她发现本该周五傍晚就到家的丈夫迟迟没有归来，焦急的她等待了两天后，便耐不住找了下人同她一起前往那瓦尔湖畔，寻找丈夫的踪迹。然而她们进入了那片森林后，便再也没有出来过。  
再是那个每周一例行来镇上送信的邮差，人们都非常喜欢他。他通常会将信件塞入信筒后朝着那家屋子如同快乐的小鸟般吹声口哨，再骑着自行车赶往下一家人户。  
而这个镇子上的居民已经连着两个星期没有听见他轻快的口哨声了。  
渐渐地，这样诡异的事又多了几件后，整个镇子开始人心惶惶，人们都三三两两地开始猜测那片森林深处是否盘踞着一头食人的猛兽，亦或是湖中潜伏着骇人的怪物。  
阴霾笼罩了整个小镇。孩子们被再三告诫千万不要接近那片森林，大人们则对它避而远之，出镇时宁愿提早几天，绕极远的路，也不愿再丛林中穿过。每到黄昏，太阳还未落下时，女人们就会将在外头玩耍的小孩驱赶进屋子， 再紧紧地合上门窗，不留一点缝隙。久而久之，原先热闹非凡的街道变得空荡荡的，连盛夏的夜晚也无人在自家前廊观星乘凉。  
镇子里除了必须出去打工的男人们，就再无人踏出小镇一步了。  
“天哪，那会是什么东西呀！”一个女孩害怕地惊叫起来。  
而坐在她旁边的男孩手舞足蹈地比划了起来，带着他这个年龄特有的无畏：“一定是条很大很大的恶龙！可以把整个人都一口吞下去！”吓得女孩又往后缩了缩。  
“到底是什么呢？”另一个短发的女孩仰着脸，疑问道。  
老人将食指竖在嘴前，示意他们噤声。  
这样的日子一天天过去了，对那块禁地的恐惧像一块千斤重的巨石悬在每个人的头顶摇摇欲坠，几个男人憋不住了。他们不顾女人们的阻拦，带上猎枪和砍刀，结成一支队伍，在某天的正午浩浩荡荡地深入了那片已经人迹罕至的森林。  
那天的傍晚时分，留在镇子里的人们也同往常一样关上了门窗，但如果你细看，就会发现每家每户的窗口都有人在帘子后悄悄地掀起一角，在窗边探头探脑。  
就当落日的余晖快要消失，妻子们以为再也等不到她们的丈夫归来而开始哭泣时，有人发现在街道的尽头出现了一个步履蹒跚的人，他拖着那条似乎已经无法用力的左腿艰难地前进着，衣服破破烂烂地挂在他满是伤痕的身上，面颊上那道吓人的口子不住地往下淌着鲜血。  
就在人们纷纷打开门冲上街道时，他颓然倒地。  
“每个月的第一天……去森林……献上一个孩子……”  
在他将死未死之时，围在他四周的所有人都听见了这句话。  
他的妻子飞奔而来，腰上甚至还系着沾满油烟味的围裙，看到她的丈夫满身血污地在砾石路上咽了气，顿时对着那惨不忍睹的尸体捂着脸悲痛地放声号哭起来。  
“所以，”女孩听着入神，捏在手里的饼干迟迟没有送入口中，她紧张地吞咽了口口水，“他们就每个月送个孩子到森林里去吗？”  
“是的。”老人点点头，“人们虽然愤恨，但是他们无能为力。没有人愿意再去那片森林里送命，镇上的那些德高望重的人便挨家挨户的寻找刚出生的婴儿或是幼儿，不顾家里人的苦苦哀求，每个月的第一天往森林与镇子的交界处送去。”  
当第一个月他们如约送至后，那个孩子第二天便消失不见了。而让人们惊奇的是，森林里的那只魔物似乎对此心满意足，甚至在林中莫名出现了一条小路，径直通往那瓦尔湖畔。  
至此往后，人们试着踏上那条小径，重新穿越那片森林，竟再也没有发生过怪兽食人的事情发生。  
于是，尽管每个月都会有女人在家门口紧抱她的孩子，哭喊着不放手，但大多数人都选择别过头去佯作没有看见，虽然心有不甘，但也默许了这个怪诞的、毫无人性的“供祀”。

 

2.

事情的转机出现在一年半后，镇上的学校来了一位新老师，名字出奇的简洁：李一一。而这个人却不像他的名字一样平凡无奇。李一一二十出头，长得斯文秀气，一张面孔白白净净惹人喜爱，刚上任第一天孩子们便都围着他转。认识他的人都知道他极为聪慧，于是人们开始对这个外乡人滋生出了新的念头。  
镇上的街坊邻居们不断地三五成群去拜访李一一，向他述说那片森林的诡异，却对先前发生的几起事件和对怪物的供祀闭口不提，仅仅说是那森林十分奇怪，想请他去看上一看。  
“我们都是愚笨的人，您那么博学多才，求您一定帮我们去看看。”  
他们这么说着，见李一一只是摩挲着他那两个二十面骰子不接话，便拉着他的手，说什么也不肯放。  
李一一摇了摇头：“我既非降魔师又非异能者，能看出什么花样呢？”  
说罢，他看着女人们在一旁欲言又止，偷偷抹泪的样子，心知这事绝不像他们所描述的那么简单，但又无法硬下心肠拒绝，只好无奈道，“我会去的，但很多事我也无能为力。”  
他将出行的时间定在这周五的清晨。

3.

穿过那条鹅卵石铺成的小道，便能看到巨大的云杉、橡树紧密地挨在一起，稍微抬头便是绵延的绿。耀眼的阳光透过层层叠叠的枝叶散落成一个个斑驳的光点，白纱般的薄雾柔柔地浮在半空中，脚下是松软的腐叶，踩上去发出沙沙的声音。  
李一一早就将人们给他的那张森林地图牢记得烂熟于心，为了抵达森林的更深处，他没有走那条笔直的小径。  
越往里走，周围乳白色的雾气更浓了，李一一觉得身上的寒意便越发的重。仅穿了件单衣的他懊恼地搓了搓双臂，深吸一口气继续往前走。  
粗壮的树干上挂着青苔，深浅不一的绿色藤蔓或是纠结地盘在上面，或是垂在地上，一不小心就会被绊倒，这让他的步伐变得缓慢起来。  
又往前走了十几步，李一一突然看见一个人横陈在他面前的树叶堆里，他条件反射性的往后猛退两步，定睛一看，那是个衣衫褴褛的男子。  
他小心翼翼地拂去盖在男子脸上的落叶，仔细地端详起来。  
男子蓄着中短发，在脑后扎了个小辫儿，额前的碎发沾了露水，散乱的黏在皮肤上。他双眼紧闭，脸上净是泥污，让李一一难以一下看清他的五官。  
李一一伸出一根手指探了探那人的鼻息，感受到了一点微热。  
他又蹲了会儿，像是在思索般的眨了眨眼，便轻巧地起身，转过身往回走去。  
他还未迈出几步，一个低沉的声音从他后方如同鬼魅般穿过白雾，飘至他的耳旁。  
“我以为你的善良让你不会见死不救。”  
“你还未死，我何必出手相救？”  
“啧，我还是更喜欢你闭嘴的样子。”  
身后传来衣物摩擦的声音，那人站了起来，慢吞吞地踱到李一一背后不足半米之处，止住了脚步。温热湿润的气息喷在他露出的后颈上，李一一浑身窜上一股凉意，背脊微僵，不着痕迹地瑟缩了一下。  
他抬脚想拉开与男人的距离，却发现两股藤蔓早已在不知不觉中虚虚地绕在他的外裤边缘，在他刚有移动的趋势时便瞬间缩紧，死死地缠绕着。他一时重心不稳，眼看就要惊叫着向前跌去，一双手臂从后面从他的肩下穿过，从胸口箍住了他，将他拉了回去。  
李一一的衣服早被浸湿了，后背一片冰凉。而他已经分不清那是他沁出的冷汗还是紧贴在背后的男人潮湿的胸膛。  
“咳。”他见男人没有放手的意思，干咳一声，“这位先生，我想这个姿势对于刚见面的我们来说是否太过亲密了。”  
“还有这两根东西——”他挣了挣，藤蔓丝毫没有松动的迹象，“我真诚地建议您换一种待客之道。”  
“看来你不仅冒失，还没有自知之明。”男人从鼻腔里发出不屑的冷哼，将脸颊埋在他的后颈发间。  
李一一知趣地闭上了嘴，努力不去想他后颈那块被男人双唇细细碰触着的炙热皮肤。他的大脑飞速的运作着，与此同时，他的右手袖口滑下了半截匕首，刀刃处泛着寒光——那是人们为他准备的最锋利的短刀，刺伤力极强，甚至能够破甲。  
学过一点剑术的他有足够的信心能够让男人见血。他屏息凝神，在短剑即将滑落之时抓住了剑柄，迅猛地往身后男人的腹部划去。  
预想中刀刺入血肉的闷响声并未出现，唯有带起的白雾缭绕着散开。刀尖在空气中微微抖动着，银白色的刀身没有沾上一点血迹。  
男人围在他胸口的臂弯松开了——不，与其说是松开了，不如说那个男人化作了一堆枯叶与树枝，哗啦啦地散落在地，与堆积的腐叶融为了一体。  
李一一定了定神，攥紧手中的短剑，环顾了下四周，准备先解决无法行动的问题。而正当他挥起短剑砍向缠在腿上的藤蔓时，一根有成年人手腕那般粗的藤蔓从右边凭空窜出，绕上了他举着短剑的右臂，猛地收紧，又有一根从左边如法炮制，将他整个人吊在了半空中。  
“什么东西！”  
那些藤蔓丝毫没有理会他的挣扎和惊叫，灵活地剥去他身上所有的衣物，包括他塞在口袋里的骰子，又卷过枪将它扔在一边，再使了巧劲轻轻地抽打了一下他的右腕，李一一顿时感到右臂一阵发麻，手上脱了力，短剑便也掉在了地上。  
他被赤身裸体地架在浓密的树木间，更多的藤蔓从四处游了出来，它们分泌着粘稠的液体，缓慢地爬上他的身体，粗糙黏腻的触感加上诡异的扭曲让李一一毛骨悚然。他刚想张开嘴呼叫时，一根触肢乘机捣入了他微开的双唇，塞满了整个口腔。  
“放开……唔！”  
那根触肢在他的嘴里搅动着，像是要伸入他的食管直到身体内部。他被戳刺的开始有些反胃，下颚由于一直无法闭合而感到酸痛不已，藤蔓分泌出的甜腻液体不断地涌进他的喉口。大部分粘液都因为触肢的压迫被他吞咽了下去，一小部分则混着他流下的涎水滴到了地上。  
他的乳首被两根纤细的藤蔓灵活地挑逗着，涨成了深褐色挺立在微凉的空气中，却格外火热。乳肉被亵玩着，藤蔓在上面留下一道道泛着光泽的水痕，它一边用表面上大大小小的吸盘用力吸吮浅色的乳晕，一边用尖部戳弄着乳孔，甚至想探入其中。  
而他的阴茎上则有根藤蔓轻轻地触碰着，又卷上那个渐渐竖起的柱身，富有节奏的在上面伸缩着，像是人类的手指在为他手淫似的。  
李一一被堵着嘴，无法说出任何一个完整的词汇，只是发出痛苦又愉悦的嗯嗯啊啊声。而他的眼镜早在不知什么时候被甩在了一边，视线的受阻让他的感官更加强烈。他的大脑混沌地让他无法思考究竟是那甜腻的奇怪液体在作怪还是因无数根攀爬在他身体上动作的怪物所致——  
他眼角潮红，呜咽着含着触肢，瘦削的身体抽搐般的微微弹动，臂上爆出的青筋和藤蔓勒出的红痕交错着，全身泛着情动时的浅红色，已经完全勃起的性器顶端被轻轻地搔刮，一股股前液顺着柱身流下来挂在被摩擦得嫣红的皮肤上，似乎在下一秒就要射出白浆。  
他不自觉地挺了挺腰，渴求更多的抚慰。  
藤蔓却不紧不慢地继续它的动作，直到那根性器抽动着即将高潮时，它分化出一根细长的分支，钻入了顶端的小孔。  
一瞬间，刺痛感像一条鞭子似的鞭笞过他的鼠蹊部，让他发出一声急促的气声，身体高高地弹起，像极了根被拉扯到极致的弓弦。生理性眼泪从他的眼角溢了出来，他断断续续地抽噎着，仿佛马上就要背过气去。  
藤蔓见他快要窒息，仁慈地从他口中退出了一点，但仍拨弄着他的舌尖和双唇。  
“让——让我——”  
李一一的脸上全是黏液和涎水的混合物，无法释放的痛苦让他嘴里不住地吐出含糊的字眼，却又堪堪止住，仅存的一点理智让他囫囵吞下了那些窘迫的话语。  
“你好像遇到了些困难。”  
“需要我来帮助一下你吗？”  
混乱之间，熟悉的声音传入他的耳中，李一一艰难地抬起头，并没有人出现在他的周围。  
故作姿态的声音让他窜出了怒火，他咬着牙怒道：“你是谁！快放开……呃啊！”  
话音未落，那根钻入性器迟迟未动的藤蔓开始蠕动起来，细小的颗粒不住地摩擦着脆弱的尿道，灼痛感霎时席卷了他的全身。而他惊恐地发现，那条触肢还在缓慢地往里深入，仿佛要顺着尿道插入他的膀胱。  
“不！住手——”他惊惧地叫出声，滚烫的身体就像突然被泼了一盆冰水似的感到刺骨的寒冷。  
触肢像是听到了一般，停止了深入，却仍在灼热的尿道里抽插着，让那个被束缚着的性器看起来可怜极了。  
“这可不是求人的态度。”那个声音又轻飘飘地传了过来，“不过，我暂且先饶过你。”  
“毕竟——”  
李一一僵直在了那里。  
他感到有一根藤蔓绕到阴茎的根部，在会阴处摸索了一会儿，一条肉缝俨然在阴茎和肛门之间微微翕张。  
那个声音低沉地笑了。

4.

李一一是双性人，这件事除了他和他的父母，便再无人知悉了。  
而现在，最为私密的地方被拨开，被迫经受肆意的挑弄，敏感的穴口很快就挤出了晶莹的欲液，让他整个下体都变得滑腻腻的。触手的尖部灵巧地拨弄着潮湿泛滥的穴肉，又滑到小巧的阴蒂上轻轻地戳刺，只在片刻后，他的阴蒂便充血勃起，暴露在包皮外，藤蔓重重地碾过，他立时抽搐着达到了干性高潮，前穴也淫靡地涌出了一大股透明的液体。  
“你好敏感，是处子吗？”  
伴随着那个坦荡荡地说着下流话的声音，藤蔓只剥开小阴唇探进去一点点便撤了出来，转向后方那个湿漉漉的穴口。  
“你他妈——”李一一咬牙切齿地憋出半个词，想要破口大骂却又顾虑那人的下一步动作。  
“那就留给我亲自来吧。”那个声音自顾自地愉悦道，“让我们来看看下一个地方。”  
李一一不禁恼羞成怒，双手掐着藤蔓激烈地挣扎起来，把它扯得咯吱作响，想要避开那根游移在后方的触肢。  
“啪”的一声，他的胸口被藤蔓抽打了一下，很快便红肿起来，横跨在白皙的身体上，格外艳丽。  
“安静点。”  
藤蔓将他的双腿拉扯得更开，又将他的小腿与大腿根部紧紧地束在一起，摆成一个淫荡的姿势。他就像只悬在沸腾的开水上的青蛙一般吊在那里，下身彻底暴露得一览无余。  
细长的藤蔓绕着他的括约肌打转，黏液和前穴淌下来的淫水让那里变得松软湿润。他浑圆的臀肉也沾上了不少亮晶晶的液体，像颗饱满的蜜桃般挂在那里汁水淋漓。  
藤蔓分开他的臀瓣，仅有半根手指粗的触手就像刀切开黄油一般轻易地埋入了他的湿淋淋的肛门，在温热的肠道里扭曲旋转。强烈的异物感让李一一难受地挣动，而这一点则在身体里的触手按在了那一枚小小的腺体上时灰飞烟灭。猛烈的快感冲击得他溃不成军，而他前方的阴蒂也在被不断搓揉着，再加上那根被捆绑着无法射精的阴茎和里面抽插着的触肢，李一一何时受过这等淫邪的刺激？他很快就痉挛起来，高潮过的身体条件反射性地想和上双腿，但藤蔓牢牢束缚着他让他无法如愿以偿，只能不自觉地哀叫起来。  
“停、停下！唔……”  
而在他身上动作的藤蔓丝毫没有停止的意思，依旧操弄着他的软肉。  
“不！求、求你……求你……”在李一一发现后穴里那根藤蔓在压迫着肠肉缓慢涨大时，他崩溃地出声求饶。  
触手满意地停下了。  
他先前清醒的眼神早已在这场淫秽的玩弄中涣散了，全身的力气都被抽干似的疲软下来。在一片混沌中，他的耳边响起了腐叶摩擦时的沙沙声。  
不知从哪里出现的男人挥挥手，藤蔓便都缩回了森林密处，唯有捆缚四肢的那几根依旧绑在原处。  
勃起了许久的性器在异物抽出时抖动着，却射不出一点液体。  
“嗯……”  
男人冰凉的手指握上那根火热的柱身，让李一一不适地抽动一下。他灵活地包裹住性器，富有技巧性的挤弄着，指腹摩挲着顶端红肿的小孔，李一一痛苦又难耐地喘息了一声。精液缓缓地流了出来，男人耐心地挤出最后一滴，不顾李一一的躲避，强硬的将手上沾到的液体尽数抹在李一一还算干净的左脸颊上。  
他忽略李一一径直朝他射来的两道愤恨的目光——李一一是这么认为的——尽管在被泪水浸泡过后的红眼眶让它们显得不那么有说服力，勾了勾手指，让藤蔓把被吊了很久的人放在地上，却将他的手臂反剪在背后又捆了起来。粗糙的藤蔓在触碰到李一一双腕上的红痕时，让他疼得皱起了眉。  
“不好意思，个人爱好。”男人朝他牵了下嘴角，却没有一点歉意，“还有，自我介绍一下，我叫刘启。”

5.

刘启用虎口卡着李一一的左腿膝弯推向前方，不顾身下人的挣扎，大剌剌地将目光投射在那满是水痕的性器上，戏谑地吹了声口哨。  
“你流了好多水。”  
李一一羞恼地涨红了脸，刚要开口，却因为刘启的举动而面如死灰。  
男人握着早就勃起的阴茎，在李一一的女穴之间摩擦着，使它也沾上了晶莹的液体，让那根东西看上去更加骇人了。  
“不！滚开！”李一一察觉到那根性器的顶端分开了阴唇，想要往里挤入时，惊慌地挣扎起来。  
刘启不设防地被他踢了一脚，闷哼一声，停下了动作。  
其实那一脚并不重，但却让本就不耐于身下人的不配合的男人变得更加暴戾了。  
李一一的左腿被粗暴地压下，他甚至能够听见骨头摩擦发出微弱的“咔嗒”声。失去耐心的男人懒得再去挑逗身下人的身体，毫不怜惜的将阴茎直接缓慢地顶入那个温热湿润的甬道。  
双性人的阴道很紧，要容纳过于粗壮的性器显然有些吃力，李一一被折磨的眼眶泛红，整具身体都僵硬了起来。  
“放松点。”刘启安抚性地拍了拍他的脸颊，抬腰将性器完全送了进去。他在里面停顿了两三秒，便开始轻轻抽动起来。  
柱身上不可避免地沾了些血丝，刚开始还干涩的前穴在操弄之下变得松软起来，蠕动着包裹住男人喷张的阴茎。而那颗赤红色的阴蒂也被男人粗粝的指腹搓揉着挺立起来，硬如石子。李一一先前的反抗早就被消磨殆尽了，他只是侧着头小声啜泣着，露出一段纤细脆弱的脖颈。无法抗拒的愉悦和快感源源不断地侵蚀他的大脑，让他暂时遗忘了手腕处被藤蔓摩擦的痛楚。  
伴随着刘启大力地抽插，更多液体从艳红的肉缝里涌了出来，在肉体的撞击下发出情色的水声，阴核也胀大着沾满了水，三番五次从他指尖滑开后引来了更重的掐弄。痛苦在这种时候也化成了快感，而堆积过多的快感让李一一的小腹处隐隐作痛，他艰难地抽着气，咽下让他羞耻的淫荡呻吟。  
刘启不悦地皱起眉，一根藤蔓像是感知到什么似的往李一一的会阴处抽打了一下，他顿时仰着头哭叫起来，尖锐的痛楚夹杂着快感摧枯拉朽般的吞噬了他。阴茎整根楔入又抽出，带出的体液让两人的结合处变得湿漉漉的。注意到李一一被他肏得失神喘息的样子，刘启恶趣味的将阴茎抽出大半，拨开那两片红肿的肉唇，看着柔软的穴肉不住地蠕动着吐出透明的液体却不再动作。  
欲望开始在没有获得满足的身体上翻腾，李一一本能地拱了拱腰，喉咙中发出不满的哼哼。  
刘启眯起眼睛，心情极佳地卷起他濡湿细软的发梢玩弄着，藤蔓覆盖在人类的乳肉上吮吸揉捏，带来的酥麻与瘙痒让他止不住低哑的喘息，渴求获取更多的愉悦。李一一急促的喘了一下，刘启敏锐地发现他将腰送得更前了，而面孔也染上了更鲜艳的红色。  
男人有意移后了一点，让灼热的顶端擦过湿润的肉缝又离开。他显然很了解如何让身下的人变得更加难以自持。  
“我……”李一一难耐地出声，剩下的话却在强烈的羞耻心下变得含糊不清。  
刘启挑高了眉，没有接话。他看到那双噙着泪水的眼睛半垂着，眼角两抹嫣红让这张沾染情欲的脸也显得煽情起来。因情动而变得绯红的身体就像一块刚出炉的面包，带着特有的松软与热气摆在那里，于是他用拇指碾去那滴将落的泪珠，将李一一整个翻了过来。  
比起高大的男人，李一一的骨架显然要小上那么几号，这让他仿佛是被包裹在男人的怀中一般娇小。藤蔓缠绕在他的腰腹间，四肢脱力的他被操控着翘成合适的高度，而无力的上身塌陷下去，乳尖被粗糙的腐叶摩擦的刺痛让李一一难受地扭动了一下。  
“不——不要！”他感觉到纤细的藤蔓再次侵入了那个脆弱的地方，拒绝的话语脱口而出，肌肉也随之紧绷起来。  
刘启将他扭过头时眼里的恐慌收入眼底，嗤笑一声。下一秒，粗壮的藤蔓便径直闯入李一一那张伶俐的嘴，直达舌根，让他只能艰难地吸着气，发出痛苦的呜咽声。他被解开的双臂胡乱抓上那根触肢，却怎么也拔不出来，被撑到极致的唇角似乎马上就要裂开一般。男人像是威胁似的摩挲着他脆弱的脖颈，冷嗤道：“你可没有资格说不。”  
李一一先前疲软的性器早已在不知不觉中高高翘起，硬得发疼，而身后的藤蔓正在缓慢地捣开那一层层软肉，预想中的疼痛并没有传来，而当藤蔓翻搅着肠肉时，他的阴茎反而不自觉地抽动着，即便是被堵塞着尿道也难耐地从顶端溢出几滴透明的前液。  
刘启揉捏了几把浑圆的臀瓣，在上面留下了淡淡的指痕后将其掰开，泛着水光的穴口在之间翕张着，还残留着刚刚留下的粘液。他一手死死地按在李一一的后颈上让他只能侧着脸贴在草皮上一动也不能动，一手掐着李一一的腰，将自己怒张的阴茎顶了进去。被填满的酸胀感让人类的后腰重重弹动了一下，抿着唇微弱地闷哼一声。又热又硬的性器压着脆弱的肠壁一寸寸挤了进去，温热的内壁热情地裹住了那根像凶器一般的阴茎，随着它的抽动而翻出嫩红的肠肉，混杂着的液体从臀缝中蜿蜒而下，在快速的冲击中被拍打成了泡沫黏在男人的粗硬的耻毛上。  
李一一虚弱地伏在地上，唯有臀部被刘启操控着翘在那里，就像只被捕获的兽一样折服在男人的身下任他蹂躏。他感觉全身都烫得像火烧似的，浑身上下的敏感点仿佛都在被藤蔓和男人吮吸挑逗着，心脏也从未跳得如此之快过，似乎下一秒就要冲出胸膛炸裂开来。后方的肏弄带来的灼热和强烈的刺激像电火花一样窜过他的四肢，让他无法自制地痉挛起来，喘息声也渐渐变得急促。所有的快感都汇聚到了下身的性器里，那根还插着藤蔓的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地勃起了，又硬又挺地顶在他的下腹上，当刘启擦过那枚腺体时，他便像触电般抽动一下，肠壁绞得更紧了。  
“唔！”  
刘启的手指按着他红肿的下唇滑进了湿润的口腔，翻搅玩弄那段肉块，又压着舌根刺激他的咽部，让李一一条件反射性地干呕几声，喉结在脖颈上慌乱地上下滑动。他的眼睫颤动着，大脑里像是灌满了浆糊一样昏涨得混乱不堪。  
身后的男人狠狠地肏干着他，像是要把他从内到外撕开一般暴戾。他瑟缩震颤着，涣散的双眼中有光怪陆离的色斑跳动着。在刘启又一次掐住那颗被冷落许久的阴蒂时，他终于绷紧了身体，哑声喘息着达到了第二次干性高潮。  
男人的阴茎被抽搐的肉壁吸吮着，愉悦地伏下身体，覆在那支棱着的蝴蝶骨上，在李一一圆润的耳垂上轻轻啃咬了一口。

6.

森林深处总是幽暗的，天空被宽大茂密的树叶掩盖住，只投下来零星的光斑落在人类的身上，映得那些散落在全身的红痕更加明显。  
人类仰躺在松软的草地上，在后穴被男人填满的同时，女穴也钻入了一根粗壮的藤蔓，而那根刚才射得仿佛没有下一次的阴茎里依旧有条触肢在慢条斯理地肏弄着。李一一半阖着眼，接连两次的高潮让他似乎看见眼前有无数团缤纷的彩球在接连炸开，喉咙里仅仅能发出微弱的嘶哑声。男人舔了舔他泛红的眼角，强制地展开那具高潮后敏感地蜷起的身体，手指在那圈被撑得没有一点皱褶的括约肌边游移着。  
李一一的下半身已经被各种液体浸湿了，它们不断地从甬道里被挤出来，伴随着抽插发出让人羞耻的水声回荡在寂静的森林深处。两根东西隔着一层肉膜摩擦着，各自碾压过体内的敏感点，连串爆发的快感让李一一抽搐着抠住柔软的草，拱着腰胡乱呻吟着。  
“啊！”  
察觉到另一根藤蔓在后方蠢蠢欲动，李一一惊恐地往后瑟缩了一下，他声音嘶哑地咒骂着眼前依旧挑着嘴角的男人，而那根藤蔓自顾自地从紧密贴合的阴茎与括约肌之间扒开一道缝隙，一点点钻入那个已经被扩张到极致的穴口。钝痛感霎时如闪电般席卷了他的大脑，他无声地仰着头，想要尖叫却发不出一点声音。  
“不……好痛——”那根藤蔓也贴着刘启的阴茎抽动起来，他感觉内脏似乎也被压迫在破碎的边缘，过分的疼痛让他哑着声撕心裂肺地哀叫，原本泛着红潮的脸颊也变得惨白。李一一平坦的小腹甚至因为过于粗壮的藤蔓而被顶出了一个可怖的凸起，而他的腰肢像一条脱水的鱼一样徒劳地弹动着，痛苦与羞辱的眼泪从眼眶中大颗大颗的滚落，隐没在草丛中。刘启的双唇像是抚慰似的在李一一瘦削的肩骨边摩挲亲吻着，手指抠弄着挺立的阴蒂，源源不断的快感像细鞭一样抽打在人类的小腹上——他因疼痛而萎缩的阴茎竟又勃起了。  
李一一开始断断续续地呻吟着，身前深红色的性器淌着水淫靡地翘在那里，被完全操开的湿软肉穴像碾碎的熟桃一样不断地溢出浊液，熟络地迎上着男人的性器和异物，与每一道纹路与沟壑契合在一起。他被刘启撞击地前后摇晃着，一片模糊的视野里充斥着那张他憎恶的脸，和那道从男人右脸颊延展到太阳穴的疤。  
细长的藤蔓开始在他肿胀的阴茎中快速地抽动，而他的阴蒂被一根触肢吸吮着，这让他的大腿根部的肌肉也开始神经质的抽动，濒临高潮的边缘。  
过了几秒钟，李一一浑身痉挛起来，女穴中的异物撤出了一段，一股透明的液体从湿热的肉穴中喷了出来。他的潮吹持续了十几秒，随后那条细长的藤蔓也一下子从脆弱的尿道中抽出，已经射不出什么的性器在漏了几滴水之后，便开始淅淅沥沥地释出淡黄色的尿液。刘启见状迅速地用拇指堵住了顶端的小孔，沉浸在情欲中的李一一并不知道发生了什么，只知道下腹涨得难受，便扭着身体想要挣开男人的束缚。  
“你有用过前面吗？”  
听见刘启贴在耳边低声说的话，李一一彻底清醒了，他惊惧地盯着男人的双眼，“不！不行！”  
刘启低笑一声，将他翻过去，猛地从身后把他抱起，不顾他的挣扎，像是小儿把尿的姿势让他把大开的双腿挂在他的手臂上。藤蔓再次钻入了李一一的阴茎，而与此同时，他的从未使用过的女性尿孔也被一根表面粗糙的藤蔓摩擦着。  
李一一瑟缩着想要避开藤蔓，背后却只有男人的胸膛抵在那里让他无处可逃，他忍不住带着哭腔向刘启求饶：“不，求你、求你，我不想……”男人只是亲亲他濡湿的发尾，却没有让藤蔓停下动作。因为姿势的变化，后穴里的那根阴茎捣入得更深了，而刚刚潮吹过的女穴也被藤蔓翻搅着。绵长的快感让尿意更重了，女性尿孔被藤蔓尖部戳刺着变得红肿起来，男人开始挺动腰部，重重地擦过前列腺，拇指和食指也拉扯着那颗红肿的阴蒂，就在他按住阴核的那一刹那，李一一死死地掐住刘启的双臂，他的女性尿道开始射出带着淡淡腥味的水柱，  
好一会儿才停了下来。  
男人没有理会陷入极度羞耻感的人类，在一阵沉猛的抽插之后，刘启将阴茎深深地楔入李一一的身体内部，射出一股股微凉的精液。而当他拔出时，那根插在后穴的藤蔓迅速地涨大，塞满整个肠道。  
“唔！”  
大股大股的液体注入他的体内，他的小腹甚至微微涨了起来。当李一一觉得自己的下腹要被撑破时，藤蔓退了出去。被肏熟的肉洞暂时合不上了，露出里面粉嫩的软肉，被灌入的液体从两个张开的穴口涌了出来，像是失禁了一样流也流不完。  
刘启将几乎已经神志不清的李一一轻轻地放置在草地上，拂开他额上杂乱的碎发，吻了吻那沾染了泪水的眼睫。  
“我终于等到了你。”  
“我的猎物。”

7.

“之后呢？那个李一一打败恶魔了吗？”男孩心急地叫道，甚至嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地塞着还未咽下去的黄油饼干。  
老人为男孩斟满了茶，递过去后微笑着开口：“第一天的傍晚，他没有回来，人们开始猜测他是否已经像先前的男人们那样死于魔物腹中了；第二天，人们也没有等到他的消息；在第三天的清晨，已经失去信心的人们惊喜地发现他手中提着一个包裹站在了镇口，衣服整洁得像出行那天一样服帖。他将包裹递给来迎接他的人们，告诉他们里面装的是魔物的头颅。当人们兴高采烈地提出要为李一一举办一场隆重的庆祝会时，他却拒绝了——”  
“为什么呀？”  
“也许是喜好冷清吧。他回镇后一直婉言谢绝人们的登门道谢，三天后便因故搬去了其他地方，就再也没有人和他联系过了。然而，这位驱魔者的英勇故事则被永远记载在了镇子的历史之上。”  
老人合上书，将它放回书架上，转过身对孩子们摊开手：“孩子们，今天的故事到这里就结束了。”  
一个男孩好奇的问：“那他是怎么杀死那只魔物的呢？”  
“这个嘛……”老人沉吟了一下，“书中并未写李一一是如何降服那只魔物的。”  
“总而言之，人们烧毁了魔物的头颅，镇子又恢复了原先的模样，而至于那位英勇的驱魔者使魔物折服的过程——”  
“我们无从得知。” 

8.

月光洒在男人的身上发出莹莹的光，他透过层叠的枝叶看到男人站在不远处朝他勾起了唇角：  
“欢迎回来，我亲爱的。”

-End-


End file.
